


Steady as she goes [한국어 번역]

by tyty_wars



Series: long way home [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Korean Translation, 전원 생환 AU, 한국어 번역
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyty_wars/pseuds/tyty_wars
Summary: 그들이 모두 살아남아, 진 어소가 드로이드를 고치기 위한 원정을 떠나는 이야기. 로그원 그 후.noelia_g의 Steady as she goes의 한국어 번역입니다.





	Steady as she goes [한국어 번역]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noelia_g](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelia_g/gifts).
  * A translation of [Steady as she goes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892067) by [noelia_g](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelia_g/pseuds/noelia_g). 



> 역자 노트:  
> A big special thanks to noelia_g, for a beautiful fic and the brief (but brilliant) comebacks of my-once-favs ;)
> 
> 우리말로 옮겼을 때 자연스럽게 하기 위해서 어순을 변경한 부분이나 의역도 많습니다. 번역 피드백은 tytytranslates@gmail.com나 트위터 @binich_tyty로 연락을 주세요! 고맙습니다.
> 
> 작품 하단에 원작자가 남긴 노트가 있습니다.

* * *

야빈4 기지는 쏘우의 은거지 중 어떤 것보다도 컸지만, 사람을 찾는 것은 쉬웠다. 특히나 찾고 있는 사람이 어디 사는지를 알고 있다면 말이다.

진은 노크는 건너 뛰고, 카시안이 쓰는 것을 보고 외워 두었던 코드를 눌렀다. 부정한 용도로 쓰려고 외워둔 것은 아니었지만, 솔직히 말하자면, 오래된 버릇은 잘 없어지지 않는 법이다.

방은 그녀가 예전에 봤던 그대로였고, 보기 전에 상상해왔던 것과도 거의 비슷했다. 완벽히 정돈된 상태였는데, 그건 이 방을 난장판으로 만들 수 있는 것이 아무 것도 없었기 때문이었다. 사적인 장식품이나 홀로(Holo) 단 하나도 없었다. 어떤 사람들은 짐을 가볍게 꾸려 여행을 했는데, 어떤 사람들은 사는 방식조차도 그렇게 가벼웠다. 아무런 흔적도 남기지 않을 수 있고, 잃을 수 있는 것도 없게.

그녀에게 유일한 예외는 카이버 크리스탈이었는데, 그녀는 카시안에게도 이런 소지품이 있는지 궁금했다.

어쩌면 그게 K2였는지도 모른다. 어쩌면 그것도 이젠 과거시제일 수도 있지만.

"난리통 피하게 일찍 가보려고?" 그가 짐을 싸는 것을 보며 문가에 기대어 물었다. 갈아 입을 옷, 무기, 작은 가방. 그가 다 챙겨 넣자 방에는 거의 아무것도 남지 않았다.

"나 샤다(Nar Shaddaa)의 임무를 받았어. 예상하는 것보다 오래 걸리면, 정말 새 기지에서 만나겠어," 그는 똑 부러지는 톤으로 말하고 그녀를 올려다 보았다. 그녀는 그가 그녀의 계급장을 눈치챈 것을 알 수 있었다. 그의 입술이 미소 비슷한 모양으로 움직였기 때문이다. "어소 상사."

그녀는 신경쓰이는 듯이 계급장을 잡아당겼다. "드디어 내가 여기 주저앉은 걸 눈치채고 공식적으로 만들어 보려고 했나봐,"하고 그녀는 중얼거렸다. 공식적으로 이 곳의 일원이 된다는 것은 이상한 느낌이었다. 사실 무엇이든 그 일부가 된다는 모든 게 다 그랬지만. 그녀는 "이젠 날 어디 딴 데로 치울 수도 없다니까"하고 장난스럽게 덧붙였다.

카시안은 그녀에게로 한 발짝 다가왔는데, 그녀는 뱃속에서 무언가가 뜨끈하게 뭉치는 것을 느끼며 그를 올려다 보았다.

"기쁜걸" 하고 그는 말했다. 찰나의 순간에 그는 뭔가 덧붙이고 싶은 듯 보였다. 하지만 그의 입은 열렸지만 아무말도 나오지는 않았다. 그녀는 잠깐을 기다리고, 또 한 순간 더 기다리는데, 그들의 호흡이 같은 리듬을 띈다. 그러나 그 때 카시안은 멀어지더니 그녀에게 등을 돌리 채 가방을 잠궜고, 진은 그 방의 유일한 의자에 앉으러 움직였다.

"그럼, 이제 나 월급도 받게 되나?" 그녀가 묻자 즐거워하는 작은 미소가 답으로 돌아왔다.

"공식적으로야, 당연하지. 근데 솔직히 말하자면 나만 해도 대략 3년치 밀린 월급이 있으니 말 다했지 뭐. 그래도 좋은 철에는 밥은 얻어 먹어."

그녀는 코웃음친다. "솔직히 말해서 최근 몇 년 간 내가 받은 중엔 그나마 제일 좋은 조건이네" 그녀는 그의 미소를 얻어보려 말하는데, 돌아오는 표정에는 걱정이 서려있었다. 아직 이에는 대응할 준비가 되어있지 않은 그녀는 작전을 바꿔보았다. "나 샤다에는 무슨 재밌는 일을 하러 가는데?"

"기밀정보라고 하면 그냥 넘어가 줄래?"

"아마 그러지는 않겠지만 그래도 당신이 시도야 해볼 순 있겠지," 하고 그녀는 말했다. 그는 씩 웃으면서도 고개를 저었다.

"내 오랜 지인이 박타 수송에 관련해서 정보가 있대. 우리가 지난 몇 달간 받아온 중에는 최고의 실마리야,"하고 그는 말하는데, 했던 말을 한 번 더 하는 것이나, 그가 _지인_ 이라고 말하는 방식이 그녀를 걱정하게 했다. 그는 마치 스스로에게 무언가를 납득시키려고 하는 것 같았고, 미소짓고 있는데도 눈가에는 불안감이 서려 있었다.

"드레이븐이 준 임무야?" 그녀는 대수롭지 않다는 듯이 추측해 보는데, 그가 대답하기 전에 다른 곳을 보는데서 답을 얻었다.

그녀가 드레이븐을 싫어하거나 하는 것은 아니지만, 기회가 생긴다면 그녀는 그를 칠 지도 모른다.

"연합군을 위한 임무야," 카시안은 똑 떨어지는 톤으로 말했다. 그는 그녀보다는 스스로를 더 납득시키려는 것 같았다. "몇 달째 박타 공급량이 낮아진 상태인데다가, 제국군이 반란군 조직을 찾아내서 제거하는데 혈안인 이상 우린 어느 때보다도 더 박타가 필요해."

뭐, 그것도 맞는 말이라, 그녀는 아니라고 다툴 수는 없었다. 그렇지만 거기서 포기할 수도 없었다. 왜냐면 그의 감정이 섞이지 않은 톤이며 단호한 말투가 이두에서 돌아오는 비행, 그가 상황을 정당화하며 했던 말들이며, 그 완벽했던 스파이의 가면이 무너져 내리는 순간을 떠오르게 했기 때문이다.

진도 정당화되는 일들이며, 특정 결과를 위해서라면 수단도 가리지 않을 수도 있다 것들을 알고 있지만, 그녀는 카시안이 자기가 정말로 믿고 있는 대의를 위해서 죽을 준비가 되어있을 때 어떤 모습인지, 그의 미소는 얼마나 따뜻하고 자신의 손에 그의 든든한 손을 쥐고 있을 때의 느낌도 알고 있었다. 전보다 훨씬 상황이 안 좋아졌네, 하고 그녀는 생각했다. 이젠 _신념_ 때문에 명령을 어기고 나서이니까.

"그래서 말인데," 그녀가 말을 질질 끌며 그 화제는 넘어가겠다는 티를 내자, 카시안의 어깨는 안도감과 실망으로 축 쳐졌다. "믿을만한 정보원한테 듣기로는 승진 제안이 왔었는데 거절했다면서."

"이젠 정보원도 다 있어?" 그가 쏘아붙이자 그녀는 순진한 척 그와 눈을 마주친 채로 어깨를 늘어뜨렸다. "나는 사령부에 들어갈 인재는 못 돼"가 그가 내어놓는 유일한 설명이고 그녀는 이들이 서로 견해 차이를 인정하고 넘어가야 하는가보다 생각한다.

인정하진 않을 거지만.

"승진하면 직접 수행임무를 고를 수 있게 되는데도?"

"진," 그가 말했고, 솔직히 말하자면 그녀는 그의 목소리에 서린 그 짜증을 꽤나 좋아했다. 익숙한 것이기 때문이다.

그녀는 항복이라는 뜻에서 두 손을 들어올리고, 그가 가져갈 지 말지 결정하는 중인 것처럼 손에 쥐었다 폈다하고 있는 데이터 카드를 슬쩍 보았다. "그거 뭐 도와줄까?"

그는 마치 데이터 카드를 처음 보는 사람처럼 이를 내려다 보더니, 결정이라도 내리듯이 고개를 끄덕였다. "이걸 좀 갖고 있어줘." 그녀의 손에 데이터 카드를 쥐어주며 그가 말했다.

"이게 뭔데?" 그녀는 궁금한 듯 묻는다.

카시안은 뭐라고 말할 지를 재보는 것처럼, 답하는 데에 뜸을 들였다. "케이야. 그러니까 K2 말이지. 걔가 좀 편집증적인 데가 있어, 아마 날 보고 배운 거겠지. 백업을 해두었는데... 그러니까 자기 자신을 백업해뒀어."

진은 눈을 빠르게 깜빡이며, 손 안의 작은 데이터카드를 내려다 봤다. "그럼, 우리가 케이를 되살려 낼 수 있다는 거야?"

"이론상으로는 그렇지. 근데 실제로는... 백업을 해둔 건 메모리 삭제나 디프로그래밍되었을 때를 대비한 거였어." 그는 어깨를 으쓱하더니, 가방 쪽으로 돌아서서는 안에 든 물건들을 쓸데없이 여기저기 옮겨댔다. 틀림없이 자기 자신에게 뭔가 바삐 할 일을 주기 위해서였다. 그게 무엇이든. "같은 라인의 드로이드가 필요할 텐데, 그게 쉽게 만날 수 있는 게 아니거든. 특히나 온전한 채로 베이스로 들여오기도 어렵고. 나는... 내가 처음에 케이와 운이 좋았던 거지."

그녀는 머릿속에서 이런 저런 말을 생각하다가, 침묵을 택하고는, 살짝 그의 팔을 만지러 손을 뻗었다. "안전히 보관할께." 그에게 말하며 자신의 조끼 주머니에 카드를 밀어넣고는, 강조하듯이 이를 톡톡 쳤다. "당신도 몸조심해."

"그렇게 약속은 못하는데 말이야." 그는 이렇게 말했지만, 그럼에도 불구하고 그녀의 손을 잠깐 쥐면서 무언가 약속처럼 _느껴지게_ 했다. 그녀는 고개를 끄덕이고는 뒤로 물러섰고, 그녀가 정말로 하고 싶은 말 대신에 엉성한 거수경례를 올렸다. 지금 그에게 그 말을 해버리는 것은 불공평한 처사일 것이다.

그녀의 등 뒤로 문이 닫히자, 그녀는 이미 거의 결심해 놓은 상태이지만 그래도 주어진 조건들을 숙고해 본다. 이 계획의 첫번째 단계는, 보디를 찾는 것이다.

*

그들이 처음 만난 그 날, 그녀는 카시안은 거의 눈치채지 못할 뻔 했다. 의도적인 것임을 그녀는 알고 있었다. 그가 그림자 속에 있었던 것하며, 그의 태도는 캐주얼하고 젠체하거나 하지 않은 것도. 드레이븐은 협박질이며 냉정하고 위협적인 인물을 맡은 무기 역할이었고, 모쓰마는 차분하게 자유를 이야기하는 인센티브 담당이었다.

진은 이미 조사실 양편에 다 앉아본 경험이 있었다. 체포당한 적도 몇 번 있었고, 다른 이들 몇 명을 생포하기도 했으며, 그녀는 쏘우의 제자로서 그가 필요한 정보를 얻기 위해서 작업하는 것을 집중해서 보고 들어왔다. 그녀는 무기며 인센티브를 넘어서서, 그림자 속에서 보고 있는 누군가를 찾아야 한다는 것을 알고 있었다. 진짜 정보가 있는 곳은 거기였으니까.

그래도, 모쓰마가 그를 소개해서 그가 어두운 조명 쪽으로 나오기 전까지 그녀는 그를 거의 알아차리지 못했는데, 이건 굉장히 짜증나기도 했지만 매우 감명깊기도 한 일이었다.

이 복잡한 감정은 그들이 제다로 이동하는 동안도 그대로였다. 그의 능력에 대한 인정이 자신을 관리하는 그의 역할과 맞부딪혔다. 그녀가 신뢰에 대해서 이야기하자 그의 표정에 뭔가는 바뀌면서 이를 악물고는 훈련하듯 고개를 내리긴 했지만, 그래도 그녀는 그가 자신이 블라스터를 가지고 있는 것에 동의해준 것은 마지못해 고맙게 생각했다.

둘 다 아직 서로를 믿지 못하는 상태였다. 그렇지만 그녀는 그를 따라 제다의 골목길을 걸어 갔으며 기꺼이 그에게 등 뒤를 내어주었다. 그녀는 심지어 그들 사이의 관계를 부정하고는 쏘우의 부하들이 그를 제거하도록 할 수도 있었는데 그를 쏘우에게로 데려다 주기도 했다.

그리고 그 또한 제다가 무너져 내릴 때 그녀를 찾아 돌아왔다. 이것은 그녀가 나중에서야 깨달은 것이지만, 그가 이미 필요한 것은 얻었고 그녀 자신을 이두로 데려가는 것은 그의 임무에 방해만 될 수 있음에도 불구하고 말이다.

그녀는 스스로가 그를 믿도록 내버려 두지도 않았건만, 그의 배반에 대한 배신감을 격심하게 느꼈는데, 그들의 짧은 데다가 서로 마지 못해가졌던 관계를 생각하면 이는 전혀 설명이 되지 않을 정도였다.

마치 그녀 자신의 심장은 아직 자기도 모르는 것을 알고 있는 것만 같았다. 위원회 미팅 도중에 그가 회의실을 빠져나갔을 때 심장을 얼어붙게 한 그것, 그리고 그가 그녀를 따라 스카리프로 가겠노라고 자원했을 때 가슴을 조여오게 하던 그것을 말이다.

끔찍하게도 불편한 일이지만, 그럼에도 불구하고 이미 그렇게 되어 있었다.

*

보디는 그녀가 계획을 다 설명하고 나서도 한참 동안 그녀를 쳐다보았다. 불편한 침묵의 순간은 끊임없이 모두 다 채우려고 하는 사람 치고는, 그는 몹시 조용히 있었다.

"뭐, 아무도 당신이 선물 주는데 손이 작다고는 못 하겠어요." 좀 더 편하게 앉으려고 몸을 움직이며 그가 결국 입을 열었다. "나도 당신이 생일 선물 줄 사람 리스트에 있으면 좋겠네요."

"너도 너만의 살인병기 드로이드가 갖고 싶단 말이야?" 그녀가 묻자 보디는 어깨를 수그린다.

"괜찮은 술이나 따뜻한 양말이 _내 목표였지만_ , 그런 제안이라면... 난 됐네요."

진은 그에게 웃어보이고는 그의 어깨를 부드럽게 토닥였다. 이제 그녀가 어깨를 만져도 그는 얼굴을 찌푸리지 않았는데, 드디어 상처가 낫고 있는 것 같았다. 박타 패치로 떼우는 것이 아니라 탱크를 채울 수 있을 만큼 박타가 많이 있었더라면 훨씬 더 빨리 나을 수 있었으리라는 것을 그녀는 깨달았다.

그리고 그것이 그녀가 카시안과 말다툼을 할 수 없었던 이유이자 그녀가 시도했어도 효과가 없을 이유이기도 했다.

"제국군이 관리하는 교역소가 필요해요." 보디가 말해주었다. "기본적인 보안만 갖춰진, 중요하지 않은 곳으로요." 그가 덧붙였고, 그녀는 그가 선택지를 고려하느라 그의 눈빛이 흔들리는 것을 기다렸다. "팀이 필요하겠어요."

"너는 같이 못 가." 그녀는 곧바로 말했는데, 그가 머릿속에서 이 미션의 세부사항을 따져보는 것이 훤히 보였고, 물론 그녀 자신도 자기를 도와줄 사람으로 보디를 가장 원했지만, 그런 일이 실제로 일어나기 전에 그는 시간과 박타가 필요했기 때문이다. "그렇지만 네가 이 미션의 브레인 역할을 해줘야 해." 그녀는 덧붙였고, 보디가 포기할 때까지는 잠시 시간이 걸렸지만 그는 고개를 끄덕이고 자신의 스크린에 지도를 꺼내 펼쳤다.

계획을 완성하는 데에는 한나절이 걸렸는데, 자원자들을 찾는 데에는 이보다 적게 시간이 걸렸다. 그녀에게 빚을 지고 있다고 생각하는 패스파인더 부대원[1]도 몇 명 있었는데, 정작 그녀 자신은 그렇게 생각하진 않았지만 이를 이용해 먹지 않을 만큼 훌륭한 위인은 못 되었다. 묻지도 않았는데 제발로 들어오는 병사들도 있었는데, K2와 카시안을 위한 일이라는 소문이 났고 그들에게는 그게 동참할 충분한 이유가 되었기 때문이었다.

심지어 K2를 돕겠다고 굴러들어온 C1 드로이드[2]도 있었는데, 이 드로이드는 대체로 주위 사람 모두를 모욕하고 잰슨[3]과 말다툼을 벌이기만 했다.

그들이 생각하기에 가장 어려운 부분은 제국군 점령지 자체가 아니라 -왜냐면 외딴 지역에 별 볼일 없는 행성에 위치해 있었기 때문이다- 야빈 IV에서 수송선을 찾아 떠나는 것이었다. 그녀가 딱히 미승인 임무를 수행하러 저항군 함선을 훔치는 사람이라는 평판을 _갖고 싶은 건_ 아니었지만, 필요하다면 그렇게 되더라도 크게 반대할 생각은 없었다.

그러다 그때, 어떻게 된 건지 알 수 없었지만, 신둘라 장군이 이를 알게 되어 그들의 이륙을 허가해주었고, 진은 그녀의 부탁 때문에 그녀와 함께 드로이드를 훔치러 모인 사람들과 함께 수송선에 올라탔다. 세네스카는 C1과 말다툼을 벌이면서도 함선을 조종하러 하고 있었고, C1은 검은색과 붉은색 페인트로 도색을 해서 미리 준비해 두었던 것으로 보이는 제국군 변장을 한 상태였다.

그리고 그녀는, 이게 자신의 집이 될 수도 있겠다는 생각을 한다. 이곳은 _이미_ 그녀에게 집과 비슷한 곳이었다.

*

그녀의 삶을 통틀어 완전하게 자유롭다고 느꼈던 최초의 순간은 스카리프의 시타델 타워의 돌출형 통로에서 블라스터의 총열을 내려다 보고 있었을 때였다.

흰색 옷을 입은 남자는 그녀의 꿈 속에 출몰해 그녀를 오래도록 괴롭혀 왔고, 그녀의 어머니를 죽였으며 그녀의 아버지를 빼앗아 갔고, 방금 막 카시안을 죽였다. 통로에 선 진은 더 이상 잃을 것이 없었고, 거기서 오는 희열감은 그녀의 혈관을 타고 내달렸고 그녀의 귓가에 윙윙 울렸다.

이제는 모든 것을 잃을 사람은 저 자이다. 그의 평생동안의 업적과 야망은 제 주위에서 바스라질 것이다. 그 순간, 진 어소는, 게일런과 리라의 딸은, 만족했다.

그녀는 발포를 생각하고 본능적으로 몸을 움츠렸지지만, 그녀가 몸을 긴장시키며 대비했던 고통은 들이닥치지 않았다. 대신 크레닉이 바닥으로 쓰러졌으며, 카시안이 보였다. 그는 절룩이며 고통스러워 하고 있었지만 _살아있었으며_ 그녀는 생애 처음으로 자신에게 _돌아와준_ 사람을 바라보고 있는 것이었다.

그녀는 그가 계속 그녀 자신을 위해서, 그녀에게로 돌아와주었음을 깨닫는다. 제다에서, 이두에서, 스카리프에서도 그의 손은 그녀의 어깨에 있었고 그의 목소리에는 다급함이 가득했다.

이 순간에도 그녀의 어깨에는 손이 놓여 있었다. 그녀를 가까이 끌어 안으며, 그리고 그녀가- 말하자면, 복수를 하는 것을, 그 마지막 한 발짝을 더 뻗는 것을 막았다.

그녀의 생애 처음으로 완벽하게 안전하다고 느낀 것은 그 엘레베이터에서였다. 전등은 깜빡거렸고, 그들 주위로 전투가 계속 되고 있었지만, 그들이 함께 나누는 심박수 속에 폭발음은 가라앉고 없었다.

더 이상 잃을 것은 없었지만, 그럼에도 그녀가 필요로 하는 모든 것은, 남아있었다.

*

그들이 드로이드를 가지고 돌아왔을 때, 기지의 대부분은 짐을 꾸린 상태였고, 마지막 수송선들의 행선지는 호쓰였다. 제국군이 아직 데스 스타를 잃은 충격에 빠져 있었기 때문에 그들은 잠깐의 유예와 안전히 이동하기 위한 시간을 얻었지만, 그것은 덤으로 얻은 시간에 불과한데다가 그나마도 빠르게 흘러가고 있었다.

그녀가 도착했을 때 베이즈와 치루트는 아직 야빈 IV에 있었지만, 그들이 더 오래 머무르지는 않을 것임을 그녀는 알 수 있었다. 그들에게 다가가자 베이즈는 그녀의 어깨를 꽉 쥐었는데, 그녀가 그가 지을 수 있으리라 생각했던 것보다 훨씬 미안해하는 듯한 표정이었다.

“떠나시네요,” 그녀가 말했다. 질문이 아니었다.

“포스가 우리에게는 다른 길을 주었거든,” 치루트가 애정이 가득 담긴 목소리로 말했다. “제다는 없어졌을지 몰라도, 우리는 여전히 그곳의 수호자이고, 해야 할 일이 있지.”

“방랑자 전도사의 삶을 살겠다는 뜻이야,” 베이즈가 애정섞인 짜증을 부리며 해석해주었다.

“ _네_ 생각이였잖아,” 치루트가 지적했다.

“나는 우리가 딱히 연합군 타입은 아니라고 말했지. 이 순례자 어쩌구는 네 생각이잖아." 그는 투덜거리고는 진을 돌아보았다. “그래서, 우리는 떠난다.” 그는 단호하게 말했고, 진은 그가 내어준 품에 안기며 웃었다. “우리는 오드 만텔(Ord Mantell)부터 갈 거야, 이것도 확실히 내 생각은 _아니지만_. 될 수 있으면 소식을 전하도록 하마, 네가 우릴 필요로 한다면 말이지.”

“고마워요,” 그녀는 치루트의 손을 잡으러 손을 뻗으며 말했다. 그는 가까이 다가왔는데, 그의 고개는 마치 어떤 소리를 집중해서 듣고 있다는 듯이 기울어져 있었다.

“넌 괜찮을 거다,” 그는 이렇게 말했는데, 그녀는 그가 갖고 있는 그 확신이 부러웠다. “여전히 빛이 나거든.”

그녀는 그게 좋은 일이려니 했다. 그녀는 그들이 떠나는 것을 바라보았는데, 이들은 수송선 트랩을 올라가면서까지도 말다툼을 벌이고 있었다. 비록 슬픔이 차오르는 것이 느껴졌지만, 상실감은 들지 않았다. 그녀는 그들을 다시 만날 것이다. 이제 한 가족이 되었으니 말이다.

그녀는 호쓰에서의 첫 며칠을 입수 과정에서 드로이드에게 생긴 손상을 수리하는 데에 쓰고, 데이터 복구 작업에 들어갔다. 몇 시간 후, 드로이드의 눈의 흰 빛이 깜빡이며 들어오기 시작하더니 충전이 되면서 그 밝기가 더 밝아졌다.

 

“케이니?” 그녀는 묻자 마자 멱살이 잡힌 채로 들어올려져 하던 말을 숨이 넘어가 꺽꺽거리며 말해야 했다.

“당신은 누구죠?” 그녀가 정강이를 차는데도 드로이드는 다소 궁금하다는 톤으로 물었다. “카시안은 어디 있어요?”

그녀는 몸부림치기를 멈추었다. 그녀는 웃고 싶었는데, 멍청하게도 마지막 백업이 _언제였는지를_ 물어보지 않았기 때문이다. 하지만 이 상황에서는 웃는 것이 좀 어려웠다. “나 샤다에,” 그녀는 빠져 나오려고 하자 케이투는 잠깐 생각하더니 답을 듣기 위해서 그녀를 놓아주기로 결정했다. “나 샤다에 임무차 갔어. 난 진 어소야,” 그녀는 재빨리 일어서서 말했다. “카시안의 친구지.”

케이투는 고개를 기울인 채로 그녀를 빤히 쳐다봤다. “그 주장을 뒷받침하는 데이터는 없어요. 두고 봐야겠군요.”

그래도 전보단 훨씬 나은 첫 인상이군, 하고 그녀는 생각했다.

*

그들은 달리 표현할 방법이 없이 절뚝거리면서 귀환했다. 보디가 수송선을 구해왔지만, 하이퍼드라이브는 망가진 상태였고, 스카리프 상공 우주에서는 전투가 진행 중이었다. 아직 행성계에 남아있는 연합군 함대의 마지막 잔존자들이, 총전력을 다 하고 있는 것만 같은 제국군 함대를 상대하면서 점점 더 패색이 짙어지는 전투였다.

감사하게도, 아무도 망가진 제국군 화물수송선이 그들이 행선지를 고민하는 동안 전장에서 벗어나 행성의 반대편으로 이동해가는 것에는 신경을 쓰고 있지 않은 것 같았다. 갈 수 있는 곳은 하이퍼스페이스를 통하지 않고도 도착할 수 있어야 했는데, 그 조건은 선택지를 매우 좁혀버렸다.

카시안이 도와줄 수 있는 사람을 알고 있었지만, 그곳까지는 거리가 꽤나 되었다. 그래도 보디는 그들을 그곳까지 데려가는 데 성공했다. 그는 착륙하고 나서야 자신의 옆구리에 아직도 파편이 박혀 있음을 마지못해 이야기했다. 베이즈는 비행시간 내내 잠든 것이거나 기절한 상태였고, 치루트는 손을 붙잡은 채로 그의 곁에서 기도를 올리고 있었다.

카시안의 자원자들 중에서 수송선까지 오는 데 성공한 유일한 두 사람, 통크와 개비는 벤치에 조용히 앉아 있었다. 개비는 헬멧의 바이저 부분의 피를 닦아내려고 하고 있었지만, 얼룩만 더 심해지고 있었다.

카시안은 세 번이나 진이 걱정하는 것을 손사래치며 거절하고는, 자기는 완벽히 멀쩡하니 남은 박타 패치는 그녀의 등에 난 상처에다가 붙이게 가져가라고 주장한 후에, 과다 출혈로 여정 중반부터 기절해버린다.

그들이 카시안의 친구에게 도착했을 때, 그들이 함선을 고쳐서 집으로 돌아갔을 때, 그 즈음에는 마치 악몽이었던 것처럼 데스 스타가 파괴되고 없었다.

얼더란 또한 파괴되었다. 비록 그녀가 제다와 스카리프에서의 파괴현장을 보았지만, 그리고 비록 _행성 킬러_ 니 _데스 스타_ 라는 단어들이 그녀의 머릿속에서 우렁차게 울렸음에도, 눈 깜짝할 사이에 행성 하나가 사라진다는 것은 도통 가능한 일처럼 느껴지지가 않았다.

그녀는 잠깐 레아 오르가나를 만나게 되었다. 진 자신보다 나이가 어리고, 왕족다운 의복을 아주 깔끔하게 입은 레아는 의무동에 찾아와 그녀와 악수를 나눴다. “당신 아버지 일은 정말 유감이예요,” 공주가 그녀에게 말해주었고, 진은 어안이 벙벙해져 일순간 그저 눈만 꿈뻑일 수 밖에 없었다. “해주신 모든 일에 감사드립니다.” 그녀는 진심 어리고 따뜻한 말투로 덧붙였고, 진은 그녀가 떠난 후에도 한참 동안 카시안만 빤히 쳐다봤다.

“방금 일 진짜로 일어난 거 맞지?” 마침내 그녀가 묻자, 카시안은 심하게 웃다가 기침을 하기 시작했고, 그의 곁의 기계들은 무서울 정도로 경고음을 울렸다.

*

그녀는 케이투와 데탕트를 맞이했다. 그녀는 통크에게 카시안이 정말로 살아있으며 임무를 수행 중임을 확인해주게 했고, 케이는 대량살상을 벌이지는 않기로 동의해주었다. 진척이 있었다고 할 수 있을 것이다.

호쓰에서의 첫 며칠간은 지루한 공부 시간과 같았다. 그녀는 기지 근처 순찰 업무를 몇 번 수행했는데, 주위에는 눈과 얼어붙은 돌이며 정말로 분노에 가득찬 야생동물들 밖에 없었다. 보디는 스카이워커와 안틸리스가 새로 조직한 중대에 자신이 아는 제국군 프로토콜을 가르치느라 바빴다. 제국군 탈영병이 더 들어오긴 했지만, 대부분은 수화물 배달 일정이나 코드 전달은 잘 모르는 전투기 파일럿이였기 때문이다.

보디는 그들이 그만 괜찮다면 새 중대를 로그라고 이름 붙일 것이라고 이야기해주자 적어도 이틀 동안은 멍한 상태로 돌아다녔다.

카시안은 그녀가 호쓰에서 보내는 여섯번째 밤에 돌아왔고, 문이 열리는 소리는 그녀를 얕은 잠에서 깨웠다. 그녀는 조금 움직여서, 침대에 그가 앉을 자리를 만들어 주었다. “안녕,” 그녀는 무의식적으로 그의 턱에 손을 뻗으며 말했다.

그곳에 새로 멍이 들어있었지만, 그의 눈은 밝게 빛났고 그는 미소짓고 있었다.

“케이를 봤어,” 그가 그녀의 손을 쥐며 낮게 읊조렸다. "무서워 죽는 줄 알았지 뭐야, 녀석을 거의 쏠 뻔 했어."

“무서워 죽을 뻔 했다고?” 그녀가 놀리자 그는 유감스럽다는 듯한 미소를 지으며 고개를 떨궜다. “그건 생각을 못 했네,” 그녀는 사과하듯 말했다. “가르쳐줄 수 있게 당신 방에서 기다렸-” 그의 손이 깍지를 껴오자 그녀는 흠칫하더니 말끝을 흐렸고, 그는 그들의 입술을 합쳤다. 그녀는 키스 바로 직전에 잠깐 숨이 멈춰서는 너무 빨리 숨이 가빠져, 얼얼한 느낌의 입술을 그에게서 떼어냈다.

그의 손은 그녀의 목 뒤를 감싸고 있고 그는 그녀를 멀리 보내주고 싶어하지 않았다. 그녀도 그러길 바랐던 것도 아니지만 말이다.

그들은 분명 이전에 키스를 한 적이 있긴 했지만, 처음은 금방 곧 죽을 것이라고 생각하고 있었을 때였고, 두번째는 카시안이 이동 도중에 쓰러졌을 때라 그가 기억하고 있는지도 알 수 없었다.

이번에는... 이번엔 그가 다시 부드럽고도 고집스럽게 몸을 기대어 왔다. 그녀는 침대 앞쪽으로 재빨리 움직여, 무릎을 꿇고 일어서서는 손가락으로 그의 머리카락 사이를 파고 들었다. 최대한 가까이 가기 위해서.

"집으로 돌아온 걸 환영해?" 그녀는 그의 입술 위로 나직하게 말했고, 그는 웃음을 터트린다.

"일단 오늘 밤은 돌아온 셈이지." 그도 동의했다. "내일은... 오드 만텔에서 미션이 있어, 당신도 관심 있다면 말이지. 듣자하니 웬 두 멍청이들이 블랙 썬[4]한테 싸움을 걸었다고 하더라고.”

진은 웃을 수 밖에 없었다. 그 사람들이라면 당연히 그랬겠지. “재밌겠네.”

 

* * *

 

[1] 패스파인더: 특수부대. 우바니에서 진을 구출했던 것도 이들이며 <로그원>에 등장한 멜시가 대장이었다. [스타워즈 위키](starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Pathfinders)

[2] C1 드로이드: 애니메이션  _Rebels_ 시리즈에 나오는 초퍼(Chopper). <로그원>에서도 이스터 에그로 화면에 잠시 지나간다. [스타워즈 위키](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/C1-10P) K2 본체를 찾으러 나가는 것을 승인해주었다고 잠깐 언급되는 신둘라 장군 또한  _Rebels_ 시리즈의 주인공. [스타워즈 위키](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Hera_Syndulla)

[3] 웨스 잰슨: <제국의 역습>에 처음으로 등장하는 로그 중대원. 지금은 레전드 처리 되었지만 소설 _Rogue Squadron_ 시리즈의 주요 인물 중 하나였다. [스타워즈 위키](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Wes_Janson) 이 소설에서 진의 미션에서 비행을 맡았다고 언급되는 세네스카 또한 로그 중대원이다. [스타워즈 위키](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Zev_Senesca)

[4] 블랙 썬: 유명 범죄조직. 오드 만텔이 그들의 근거지이다. [스타워즈 위키](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Sun)

**Author's Note:**

> 원작자 노트
> 
> "전원 생환" 클리셰 주위를 계속 맴돌테니까, 다들 마음의 준비를 하세요. 그리고, 내가 가능한 모든 소설에 엑스윙 파일럿들 이름을 하나씩 집어넣는 것도 보시고요. 
> 
> 텀블러에서 @realitycheckbounced 절 찾아주세요. [원문 업데이트 일자: 2016년 12월 18일]


End file.
